The New Beginning
by Vlad Tempest
Summary: Deciding to start a new life to raise his new sister, Yami leaves to another world to start again and maybe become a hero, apart of a family, and make friends.
1. Discovered

**When I was watching RWBY at the request of a friend, I wasn't expecting to like it as much as I did. I love the show. The characters, the plot, the fights, the humor, the powers, and that epic food fight. Most epic food fight ever. My favorite character has to Ruby. She is an adorable little badass. Her character is so innocent and cute that most, including me, weren't expecting her to so badass! Her adorableness works well with her being powerful as see isn't overly arrogant and cocky about her power solving everything. The times where she seems arrogant or cocky can be chalked up to her age and inexperience. She is still a child. She trust her friends to help her win fights. The song, "This Will be the Day", fits Ruby.**

 **Anyway, back to the point of all of this. I liked the show so much that I plan on writing a crossover and putting my character in it. It has also been decided that Yami will keep that name. Henge-He will receive Arua**

 **Chapter 1: Discovered**

In a forest outside of the city of Vale is a cabin in the woods. Outside the cabin we find a blond boy of ten with black sclera and red irises training a little eight year old girl with brown hair and large brown eyes how to use a double bladed ninjato. The boy is wearing a black tank top, black track pants with a blood red strip along the sides, and black shinobi sandals. The girl is wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue track pants, and white sneaker with dark blue lining.

The duo are Yami Uzumaki and Henge-He Uzumaki, Yami's adopted sister. He has learned patience, self-control, how to love, and how to care for others through raising alone since she was three. He has become a far kinder and gentler person. He has lost much of his blood lust, sadistic nature, and his hatred of others as well. She has taught him what it means to be human. He deeply cares for her. He refuses to give her chakra, yes he told what is and why she can't tell other people about it, so he instead trains her speed, agility, tactics, and blade work. She is naturally cunning and smart, he just trains her to capitalize on it and how to make her better at it.

She is training against Beowolves, monstrous creatures of the Grimm that lack blood and souls. He watches the fight incase he has to step in to save her if things become too difficult for her. She currently faces twenty of the creatures and has already taken down nine on her own with a minimal amount of effort.

As he watches the fight, he can't help but feel pride in her progress. She fights by taking down her opponents as quickly and efficiently as possible by countering their missed attempts to hit her. When they miss her, she strikes and lands a hit in their weak areas. She will slit their throats, stab them through the eye and into the brain, cut off a limb, or slide under them while slitting them from neck to tail. Or she will leap away while slashing and/or delivering blows from above as she lands. She uses a grace reserved for dancing, or the Gentle Fist. He taught her the kata of Shikamaru's taijutsu style, which he studied and copied before leaving Konoha, as it was his main taijutsu style until he gained the Sharingan and learned the Uchiha Interceptor style of taijutsu.

Shikamaru's style is solely based on analyzing one's opponent for weaknesses and attacking those weaknesses and/or counter attacks. She excelled in that and proved to be extremely capable in that style of taijutsu. He also gave her a pair of knuckle dusters similar to Asuma Sarutobi's to aid her taijutsu. He trains as well, but in his pocket dimension so as to not attract attention before she is ready. He trains to be able to switch levels of difficulty between adults and children of this world, so has to not harm anyone outside of a real combat scenario.

When his attention returns to his little sister, he notices that six Beowolves remain and that she is tired. So he breathes a quick ball of flame the same size as a six story apartment building to dispatch her foes and attract the attention of Hunters as he feels she is ready for the real world.

As they wait a large horde of Beowolves and two Ursa, seeing as Henge-He so Yami rushes forward and unseals Hidan's, Itami, and wraps the gray cord around his wrist as he rushes forward. He cuts down the Beowolves with ease as they blink and he disappears from sight. They die in a few minutes leaving only the Ursa.

He seals Itami and rushes the monster bares with his fists at Genin speed. He ducks under the swing of one the creature's arms before punching it in the gut, sending it into a tree. He rushes the other and jumps onto it's back and delivering strong blows to it's skull until it breaks and it falls over, dead. He jumps back to dodge a swing from it's partner before rushing forward and delivering a blow to the throat that separates it's head from it's shoulders. He stands up from his crouch and looks at the spectator who came in time to watch him defeat the Ursa.

"Kid, tell me you go to Signal. I don't think I my brain could handle another shock," the man in shiny armor says.

"No, I trained myself to fight to protect my sister. Then, when she was old enough, I began to train her to hold my old blade, Kireina Karasu, so she could protect herself. I was partially trained before I found my sister and made the cabin behind us," Yami says as if he was talking about the weather.

"Um, why don't come with me to Vale? I get you guys into Signal," the man says.

"Sure why not," Yami says as Henge-He runs up.

"We are going to be Hunters now big bro! That is so awesome! We get to be heroes to take on the dark forces of evilfighttheGrimcriminalsandsavepeople! WE'RE GONNA TO BE AWESOME!," Henge-He says excitedly. Yami can only smile at her as they go into cabin and pick up their clothes.

 **Seven Years Later**

Yami just got accepted to Beacon, mostly because his perfect scores in everything. His cold, aloof attitude pisses a girl called Yang off. And that is why he does it. He also heard how Henge-He and her friend, Ruby, stopped a robbery and somehow got accepted to Beacon too. He couldn't be prouder. He never exchanged his blood with Henge-He out of fear of the effects it could have on her body. So instead she uses aura and her semblance, and of course the skills he taught her. She was the best Sophomore academically and tied for first in combat in Signal.

He was known to be brutal, quick, smart, strong, cold, and being the best at all he does. His reputation was created by the fact that he didn't talk to anyone or ever seemed to smile. When people heard of his background, they contributed his actions on not knowing how to associate to people and being brutal because he has been fighting Grimm long before they have. What they don't know, is he was cold for laughs, since it bugged people. He is actually way more laid back and easy going, and while he may no longer hate people, he lives to screw with their heads for fun. It is like a prank, just without the mess that usually follows and it went on for years so it never stopped being funny.

As they walk on broad the airship, a red black blur followed by golden blur rush past Yami and Henge-He. The siblings just look at each other.

Henge-He is wearing a dark blue kung-fu shirt with lotus flowers on the trim, black kung-fu pants, and kung-fu shoes. Yami is wearing wears a form fitting long sleeved shirt that shows off his muscular frame, and black cargo pants tucked into combat boots with blood red laces under a hooded black coat that's neck ends over the top of his nose, the coat has blood red and is the same color inside, and it has blood red clouds on the outside of it. The coat ends just under the shins. He decides to wear black fingerless gloves with a swirl on metal around the knuckles. They wore the outfits in Signal as well, so they are very recognizable to their old classmates.

As they walk past Ruby and Yang, Yang calls out to them.

"Hey, Yami!," which Yami seems to ignore.

"Brother that is enough, your prank has gone on long enough," Henge-He says, or rather tries to say sternly do to her giggles.

"Fine. How are you doing Yang," Yami replies calmly and almost lazily.

"Wait, all those years that we thought you were a stuck-up stick-in the mud, you were pranking us?!," Yang yells.

"Pretty much. I got a lot of laughs from that. Ruby knew it as well, but we bribed her to keep it a secret," Yami says casually.

"Ruby, how could you? I'm your sister!," Yang yells.

"They had milk and cookies," Ruby says in a small voice.

Yami just laughs in that smooth and soothing voice of his. Soon Henge-He joins him with her melodic voice making her laugh sound like bells chiming. The two stop and high five one another.

"Do also know what his semblance or weapon of choice is? No one from my class in Signal knows what it is. The scary thing is, he never needed to use them to woop us," Yang asks.

"Sorry Yang, he only told me his weapon is similar to else's I know," Ruby says, "I know what Henge-He's weapon is. Ii is a double bladed ninjato with one black blade with a white handle and another white blade with a black handle. The weapons name is Kireina Karasu. I already asked him if they had the same weapon and he said no," Ruby says.

Yami and Henge-He go to find a sit and sleep on the ride to Beacon. Halfway there they are awaken to the sound of someone puking.

"It's on your shoe!," Ruby yells to Yang.

Eew, eew get off, GET IT OFF!," Yang yells in a panic.

"Get away from me!," Ruby yells at Yang.

"Henge-He," Yami says coldly and getting her attention, "Your friend is funny," he says cheerfully.

 **At Beacon**

"Think they are compensating for something?," Yami asks getting snickers from everyone who heard him.

"Maybe," Henge-He says with an innocent smile.

People just fall over laughing at the jokes.

"You guys would laugh at anything," Yami says as he throws an old newspaper behind him, causing the guy who threw up on the ship to slip on it and fall into the trash can as he throws up.

"Okay, now that was an accident," Yami says with a sweat drop.

As Yami and Henge-He walk into the school they head to the auditorium as instructed. Upon entering the room they move to a corner of the room. They tune everything even Ozpin's speech to look at their potential competition. They soon pick out the ones who could bring Henge-He the most trouble. By that point the speech is over and they are to sleep in this room. They leave to get ready to sleep. Yami exits the changing room in a black form fitting tank top, black pajama pants, and a black face mask that covers his mouth and noise. On his face is a pair of shades to hide his eyes. Henge-He is wearing a black tank top with a giant lotus and black pajama bottoms with lotus flowers on them.

The moment their heads hit the mats, they are out.

 **Morning**

Yami and Henge-He wake up early to get ready. Yami walks out in his normal clothes except with a black long sleeve haori with blood red flames along the bottom and a black mask with a skull design and black lenses over the eyes. On his back is the triple blood red bladed scythe with the gray cord wrapped his right wrist and the weapon itself in a holster on his back.

Henge-He is dressed in a black coat with a giant picture of a lotus flower on the back and the same coat under the coat as Yami, except with white laces on her combat boots. On her back is Kireina Karasu held in a sheath that keeps the blades visible.

Many people who are just waking up are shocked by their intimidating look and weapons. They make for quiet the pair. The siblings go to a wall on the far side of the room to lean on. They just watch everyone else get up to go get ready for today.

 **At the Cliff Over the Emerald Forest**

The siblings notice the platforms they are standing on and look to one another and nod. They once again ignore the speech and wait to be launched into the forest. When Yami's pad starts to head upwards, he leaps to get an extra boost and as he flies after his sister and grabs her and lands on the ground. Immediately after landing two Ursa appear and Henge-He rushes them as she unsheathes Kireina Karasu. She blitzes the two and cuts off their heads in a few seconds. Yami gives her a nod at how quickly it was done.

They walk into the forest to the ruins. They are not attacked again throughout their walk. They make it to the ruins and Yami grabs the black pawn. It represents their adaptability and their ability to become a queen in power when they need too. Then they wait.

Soon Yang and some girl with black hair in a black bow walk up.

"Hey guys. This is my new partner Blake Belladonna," Yang introduces with a smile. Blake looks slightly uncomfortable being in the spot light.

Yami chuckles. "We have a fellow ninja amongst us. She walks silently, is uncomfortable in crowds, has a lithe form, and appears trained in the ways of the ninja," Yami says.

Blake smiles a little and Henge-He giggles. Then a orange haired girl rides in on an Ursa.

"Nora, don't ever do that again," a pale boy with long black hair with pink highlights and chinese style clothing says. He looks up and we see he has magenta colored eyes. The girl, Nora, runs up and grabs a rook and she then starts singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen castle," over and over again.

"NORA!", the boy shouts.

"Coming Ren," Nora says.

Then Ruby falls from the sky and collides with a falling blonde.

"Ruby?," Yang asks

"Yang," Ruby says

"Nora!," Nora yells and gets between their hug.

Then a red headed girl runs out of the forest chased by a Deathstalker.

"Will everyone be quite for five seconds before something else happens!," Yang yells.

Five seconds later, "Uh, Yang?," Ruby says as she tugs on Yang's jacket sleeve.

Everyone looks up to see a Nevermore flying and a white haired girl in it's talons.

"She is going to fall," Ren says calmly.

"She will be fine," Ruby says.

She's falling," Ren says.

The blond haired boy jumps in to rescue her and he grabs her. Then they fall together. He hits the ground and she lands on him.

"My hero," she says sarcastically.

"My back!," he groans in pain.

 **Play "Red Like Roses Part I"**

The girl and Ruby get into an argument and Yami and Henge-He discovered the white haired girl's name is Weiss. The blond says they can all die together and Ruby charges the Deathstalker. And soon the Nevermore comes at Ruby and she runs as fast as she can only for one of the feathers to pin her cloak down and for her to get stuck.

"Ruby, get out of there!," Yang yells.

"I'm trying!," Ruby yells back. As the Deathstalker approaches, Yami vanishes in a blink and appears in front of Ruby, shocking everyone with his speed but Henge-He, as the stinger comes down. He holds up one finger.

Then the group, except Henge-He, are shocked yet again as he stops the stinger with one finger and doesn't appear to be straining at all. He kicks the feather holding Ruby's hood down in half, without removing his finger or looking at her.

"Ruby," he says coldly, "Go join the others. I am about to play," he says with glee.

"Play time motherfucker!," he yells with insane glee. He moves his left hand up to the stinger before karate chopping it off. The enormous creature screeches in pain.

He then tosses the stinger away from him. He then looks at it before cocking his fist back and hitting it forty feet away and vanishing in the blink of an eye right next to it with Itami in his right hand. He throws it in the air and starts to spin his hand around causing Itami to spin as the cord is attached to his wrist. He then leaps around the creature, cutting the creature with each swing. He cuts off it's pincers, tail, and some of it's eyes. He then pulls the scythe back into his hand and swings it down while disappearing. He appears on it's right side. For a few seconds it seems like nothing happened, then creature splits in half.

He then turns as the Nevermore comes at him. He stares at it as it launches it's feathers at him. He cuts them to ribbons as he runs forward at the giant monster bird before leaping into the air at insane speed and height bringing his blades down on it's neck. As he falls back down he spins in air, chopping the monster to pieces on his way down. He lands on his feet and he bows to his audience.

 **End Song**

Henge-He clapps vigorously while whistling and shouting, "Encore, encore!"

Everyone else's jaws have dropped on the ground at what he just did. Not only did a hunter in training beat a Deathstalker, but a Nevermore as well, in record time and with extreme brutality. It was beautiful, quick, and terrifying. This by far the single strongest and scariest person they have ever met. And they aren't the only ones who are surprised by this.

Glynda's jaw is on the ground from the video, and Ozpin dropped his ever present coffee mug in shock. The files said he was strong and fast, that was an understatement. He destroyed the giant Grimm in a minute or less. He grew up never using semblance, and they now see why. It was dangerous. It augmented his body to unbelievable levels of strength and speed. He was more powerful then the staff predicted. It surprised them.

 **Back in the Auditorium**

Teams are being called. So far Team CRDL, or Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester was called out. Followed by Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune Arc make up Team JNPR, or Juniper, led by Jaune Arc. Then Ruby Rose, Yang Xia Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna make up Team RWBY, or Ruby, led by Ruby. Then Yami and Henge-He Uzumaki make up the last team. BLTS, or Black Lotus.

"This is shaping up to be an… interesting year," Ozpin says calmly before taking a sip out of his mug.

 **Show what do ya think. I created Henge-He in my last story. Yami needed to loosen up and become more human, a sister to raise and Remnant will help with that. He will still be brutal and enjoy fights, but he is more chill and no longer to use a city to make another moon. I made him a good big brother for the fun of it, and he will be a little over protective when it comes to boy-friends and looking out for her. He will still be scary and violent so don't worry about it.**

 **While writing this, I had Red Like Roses on a loop. See ya! Chou!**


	2. School

**I would like to tell all my fans and all of those put up with me asking question or talking to you, thank you for your support and for allowing me to vent. If it weren't for you guys my stories wouldn't be half as good as they are. For those of you questioning what Henge-He's semblance is, I was having trouble trying to figure out what it could be. So I decided to think back on some of my favorite things and what would be really cool and fit her. I have to say it was hard and caused a lot of headaches. I am very thankful now that I figured it out. I gave inspiration to create a powerful semblance that also fits the character.**

 **Chapter 2: School**

Yami and Henge-He have just unpacked their bags after getting dressed in their school clothes. Henge-He is wearing black tights along with the uniform, which has a blue plaid skirt and blue trim on the jacket. Yami's school uniform has blood red trim and a blood red tie, sunglasses, and a black face mask that cavers the lower half of his face. They hate conforming, so Yami used Yin-Yang release to create a special uniform just for them. After they finished packing their bags, they went to class. They had time to walk there as there is only two people sharing a room together so they don't have to worry about space or bed rooms. They put two beds together to make a queen sized bed for each of them.

Upon reaching class and finding their sits, teams RWBY and JNPR run through the door. The huffing huddle slowly dredge up to their sits. The entire class has to listen to Mr. Ports bragging about his exploits and how **he** did this and that.

He soon comes to what a Hunter should be. Dependable, Honorable, blah, blah. Yami tunes all of this out as he got similar stuff from a samurai's memories years ago. Then he asks if anyone has the traits, a rhetorical question to tell the truth, and the little Ice Queen, Weiss, raises her hand.

She winds up facing a bore like Grimm. Her team cheers her n and she snaps at Ruby, getting Yami's full attention in that moment. Yami begins to analyze Weiss' reactions to Ruby's advice. Henge-He frowns at Weiss's attitude. Henge-He looks at Yami to see his reaction to this. He looks to be annoyed at her attitude and seems to be contemplating something. Henge-He shrinks back a little, she knows an annoyed Yami is a bad Yami. Someone is going to get a lecture soon. Or get a private spar and a need of a medic.

When the fight ends, Weiss yells at Ruby about being an incompetent leader. As she goes to leave, Yami walks up to Weiss.

"Schnee, follow me," Yami says in a serious voice that seemed to chilled the air and feel like she was stabbed by an icicle.

Weiss follows him to a garden. He looks at the flowers before taking a deep breathe to calm himself. Not facing her he begins to speak.

"You are the weak link in the chain mail at this point, Miss Schnee," he tells her in that same voice that holds his annoyance.

"You act like a spoiled little princess who is used to getting everything she wants when she wants it," continues. She goes to say something but stops when he turns to face her.

"You think by acting like everyone should bow before you because of who your family is will work around here. Where you come from you may be hot shit, but here, here you're just a small fish in a big pond. Out there, in the real world, the strong survive. Out there, the strong make the rules. You will be coddled here, kept safe from the real world. Yet, while you're here, you still have to be strong as the strong tend to prey upon the weak for sport. I will tell you a secret about life. To make a difference, to survive, to thrive, you either need to be really strong or have friends to help you. Right now, you're not as strong as you think you are. Yes you have skill, you have smarts, and you can think on your feet. However, you give into your emotions far too easily and that makes you weak and sloppy. If you gave into your emotions in real life, in a real life or death scenario, you would have died as that would call in more Grimm and clouded your judgement. Wielding a weapon and having trained are not the same as experience, and it never will be. You will never be ready to be a leader if you can't let go of your selfish desires and learn think for the benefit of others. If you only think of yourself and were made a leader, you would be a failure. I can let go of my selfish desires, as can Jaune, and Ruby. And the headmaster, Ozpin, saw that in us. He didn't in you. Stop trying to be the best leader you can be or Schnee you can be, and be the best person you can be. If you don't your team, and those whose lives you protect, will fall. That is the burden of being a leader, one mishap and people will die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You are not ready, maybe one day you will be, but not today, not as you are," Yami says before walking away leaving Weiss with her thoughts and tears. She now feels like the scum of Remnant. She wants to apologize to Ruby but doesn't know how to.

Yami feels good to have basically slapped some sense into the heiress. He walks to the room to see his sister asleep on her bed. He just smiles and covers her up before walking to the bathroom to shower and change before bed.

 **A Week Later**

They are in combat training. Right now, Yami is facing Cardin. Yami is in a hooded black coat that's neck ends over the top of his nose, the coat has blood red and is the same color inside, and it has blood red clouds on the outside of it. The coat ends just under the shins. The coat is over his normal clothes.

"Excuse me, Professor Goodwitch," Yami says.

"Yes Mr. Uzumaki?," she replies.

"Do you want me to try or hold back?," Yami asks casually, making Cardin red in the face thinking he was being mocked.

"Hmm, that is a good question. Mr. Winchester, which do you wish? Before you answer I feel that I should warn you that-," that was far as she got before Cardin decided to interrupt her.

"I want him to try so that there will be no complaints when I beat him," Cardin says arrogantly.

"Very well. Mr. Uzumaki, see if you can't humble Mr. Winchester and teach him not to interrupt a teacher," she says.

"Yes ma'am," Yami says with obvious glee.

"Oh man, this is going to be good!," Ruby squeals.

"No it won't. It will be over in a second. We all saw what Yami did to that Deathstalker and Nevermore in a minute or less. And he wasn't even winded by it. He will probably taunt him a little, like a cat playing with it's catch, then he will beat him into the ground," Weiss says coldly, and unknowingly insulting Blake. Then Glynda, Goodwitch, tries to sink their aura's to the computer, but Yami's won't come up.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I can't seem to get your aura to come up," she says.

"Oh, that is because mine doesn't act as a shield or a defense. It stays inside my body to allow me to heal in seconds. I could receive a blow to the head that would kill a normal person, but not me. I will just heal from it in a matter of seconds and be up and ready for more. I once had an Ursa take my arm off put I just regrew it. My semblance gives my physical attributes an upgrade like no other. It increases my speed, my strength, my healing, my endurance, my pain threshold, my senses, and gave a unique control over my bones," he says casually.

"I see, well then I guess I will have to watch this spar much closer than usual. You will start on my go and stop when I say so, is that understand," she demands in a strict tone. The two nod and she starts the match.

Cardin lefts his mace high and charges at Yami. When he swings downward towards Yami's head, Yami vanishes. Cardin then hunches over with a fist in his gut.

"Uugh," Cardin groans.

"What was you said? Oh right, you said you wanted me to try. Now I will try to not send you to the infirmary while **you** try to hit me with that weapon of yours," Yami says with glee before vanishing again. Cardin falls to the ground holding his back in pain. He then feels a hand on his shin and he then gets the feeling of weightlessness as he flies through the air. He lands in a heap and had left his weapon behind when he was thrown. Yami just stands there with his hands in his sleeves.

"Well Cardin Winchester, I'm waiting," he says with amusement. Cardin stands up shakily and sees his weapon next to Yami who kicks it to him.

"I want you to try so that there will be no complaints when I beat you," Yami says with amusement. Cardin picks up his weapon with his face contorted in anger.

"Oh, you let your emotions control you. My, my, my not only are you an ape in intelligence but you fight like a rapid animal. Your weak Cardin, you can't hope to defeat me as you are. You are slow, powerless, think little more than smash, and you have no real skill. What are you even doing here, how did **you** become team leader. You will never reach your true potential as you are no. You are blind, naïve, self-centered, a spoiled brat, a coward. You are an insect and I the boot," Yami says in a cold tone that sends shivers down the spines of all who hear it.

"To put it simply, you are nothing and will always be nothing unless you change. But you most likely won't because of how weak you really are. You will forever be the one people despise and hate, you will always represent the part of humanity that many seek to change. You are a sheep, easily lead to your fate with a few words from someone you respect," Yami finishes. Cardin now looks murderous and is clearly relying on instinct. He charges at Yami, ignoring the pleas and shouts of others to stop, but it is too late. Yami stops the mace's swing with his pinkie finger before delivering a devastating blow that throws him across the arena. Cardin's aura is in the red and nearly out, but that blow still left a bruise as the hit was too hard for the aura to block all of it.

Cardin tries to stand but is too weak to.

"Remember Winchester, you don't always have to be this way. Change now and your future will be bright, don't and all you will see is darkness on the horizon," Yami says as he walks away.

Glynda looks pleased that he taught the class a lesson in controlling ones emotions and how to recognize a stronger opponent. He also showed what it means to be a Hunter by his lecture. Even if his words were a bit harsh. Now if Cardin would listen to the advice, there may be hope for the boy.

 **Lunch**

Yami and Henge-He are siting with teams JNPR and RWBY, while wearing their customized school attire. Yami isn't eating, he is listening to how Jaune is bullied by Cardin.

"Arc, I am sure that if you asked that your team would aid you, or I even. But since you will have to learn the hard way, I will take care of Cardin the next time I see him. I think it is time for the bully to see how it feels. If all else fails, I will break him," Yami says as casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"Do you mean like that time you made a well-known faunus hater turn over a new leaf, or the time you made a man on the run turn himself in, or the time you made a Ursa Major commit suicide kind of breaking?," Henge-He asks innocently, which is kind of creepy.

"First one," Yami replies.

Before anyone can ask any questions on what they are talking about they hear the voice of a small girl saying stop it. They look over and see Cardin pulling on the rabbit ears of a young faunus. Suddenly Yami is standing next to the girl. He grabs Cardin's wrist and twists it. Everyone hears a loud crack followed by a pained scream.

"I am disgusted with all of you who wish to be Hunters. You turn a blind eye to someone in need. You are all a disgrace to what it means to be a Hunter. You are supposed to fight the darkness, and here you all are allowing this scum to tarnish the name Hunter making you no better than these four barbarians. To treat a fellow Hunter with such disrespect, to allow a fellow Hunter to wear that title and yet tarnish it. You are all the lowest of scum, you are parasites not even worthy to be called insects. How many years have you all ignored something like this, how long will you continue to ignore this. Look at the girl that they were treating that way, **LOOK AT HER!** ," he yells out to the students. When they look at her they see a small girl with big eyes full of innocence and tears, rubbing her ears to try and ease the pain. They can't help but feel alfull. But Yami isn't finished yet.

"Team Cardinal," he says full of authority and cold fury, "If I hear of one more incident even remotely similar to this, I will break ever bone in your body, I will cripple so that your dreams to be Hunters will be over. In short, I will destroy you. You who tarnish the title of Hunter, you who feast upon the misery of others, you are no better than the Grimm in my eyes. You are nothing, and that is where parasites like you belong," he says before knocking each one through the wall behind them, expect one.

"You will take your comrades to the infirmary. Do one more thing that tarnishes what it means to be a hunter, and your careers are over. I don't care if it gets me expelled, you will not ruin what it means to be Hunter, a guardian any longer. I will protect the Hunters who actually came here to help people from parasites like you, no matter the consequences. Now leave," Yami says with barely restrained fury as he walks away from the trembling boy. Yami walks out of the cafeteria. He walks down the halls straight to Ozpins office.

When he knows he is alone, he opens his coat, and lowers his hood to reveal his intimidating features. He slams Ozpin's doors wide open and walks right up to the desk, passing a very irate Glynda. She opens her mouth to speak but Yami's glare in her direction stops her.

"I know you saw what happened in that room, I know you did nothing on purpose. I also know that this has most likely happened in the past and that I am one of the only ones to stop it for the others fear getting in trouble or simply don't care. If she wasn't so small and reminded me of my sister I would have simply trained her to fight them off. But because she was so small, innocent like my sister, and was clearly suffering I had to step in. You two must be ashamed of yourselves already, but I am pissed and need an outlet and I see two very good candidates for my wrath," Yami says icily.

"You two are afraid to rock the boot. You accept faunus but don't offer them the protection they need. Because you are afraid that the government will try to stop you and try shut you down," SLAM! Yami slams his fist onto Ozpin's desk, splitting it in half.

"Are you a Huntsman or not! Look at you two powerful Huntsman. Look at yourselves. Pushed around by bureaucrats and their ilk. You do nothing to make a few cowards who hide behind armies and Hunters to do their dirty work. You have pull, you have power, and you have money. And here you are allowing yourselves to be pushed around by these cowards. You sacrifice what little happiness those tortured souls can have so that a group of bigots will leave you alone? I am disgusted with you two. And before you ask what I know of sacrifice, I raised the girl I call sister in the woods, alone! Look at ME! I know the price of sacrifice all too well. You two, well I hope who slept well all these years watching things like this happen again and again and again. You two are cowards and deserve to have your sins thrown in your face. Training children to fight I can understand, as long as you remember that because they are children, they will have problems. You two are the happiness of a group of money grabbing, backstabbing, lying, bigots with their heads so far up their own asses that they can't hear anything before the happiness of children because of their race. You're as bad as those in power. Tell me, how many dead **true** Hunters would be proud of your actions, how many of them would have done the same. It is time you stop focusing on the past and future, and start focusing on the here and now. If something like this happens again, I will follow through on my promise. And if you try to stop me or if you don't solve the problem yourself, I will take my sister and find somewhere else that will treat faunus as equals, right after I break your cane off inside your ass Ozpin. And Glynda, if you try to attack me or my sister with your crop, I will throw you out a window without your little toy after I break your hands. I expected more from you two, I guess you're just like all the rest," Yami finfishes putting his hood up and zipping up his coat before slamming the doors shut on his way out.

"We should punish him," Glynda says.

"And how pray tell, do we do that? He is obviously faster and stronger than us. He heals at an astonishing rate, he feels little to no pain, and his endurance is off the charts. What do expect us to be able to do to someone like him? He is far stronger than I would have ever thought possible. We literally can't touch him. I believe he is right though. It is high time we picked a side. I for one choose the side of equality. I am ashamed that it took me this long to do so. From this day forth, anyone caught mistreating another student is to be expelled for disorderly conduct unbefitting a Huntsman. I should have done this a long time ago. It is fair and we can help the faunus population in our school," Ozpin says full of determination.

"Glynda, please announce the new rule over the scrolls as quickly as you possibly can," he says with an old fire ignited behind his eyes that Glynda hasn't seen in years.

"Right away," Glynda says with a smile.

" _I may not like the boy's methods, but their sure do get results_ ," Glynda thinks with a smile.

 **I always wondered why they didn't make this rule in the first place as it kind of bugged me that they would allow Huntsman and Huntresses that are the opposite of what it means to be a Hunter to graduate. So I came up with a solution to this conundrum by making Yami flip his shit when he sees a girl that reminds him of Henge-He in a way, happy accident by the way. So he basically puts Henge-He in her place mentally because of how much she reminds him of his little sister, and goes into Big-Bro-Rage-Mode and goes ape shit on the offenders and those watching. I know this mode well, I am the older brother to two sisters and a little brother. I have gone Big-Bro-Rage-Mode several times in the past and would gladly do it again. I may be a pacifist, but you don't fuck with someone's family. EVER!**


	3. Parasite Remover

**Chapter 3: Parasite Remover**

Here they are Oobleck's class. The guy needs to go on decaf. He zooms across the room at an at near Ruby speeds when she uses her semblance and Ruby seems to be the only one who can understand what he is saying at times. What they don't know is that Yami is keeping up by using his Sharingan behind his sunglasses to slow him down enough for him to understand what he is saying. Henge-He will later copy Yam's notes.

As class comes to a close, Oobleck decides to ask how the faunus won a battle at some fort. Jaune is picked to answer the question to which he says the faunus had binoculars. Then Oobleck asks Cardin to which Cardin makes a racist comment and feels Yami's killer intent upon him, making the smug snob sweat. Blake answers with night vision. The correct answer. Then Oobleck asks if any faunus in the room have been subjected to oppression. The lone faunus in the room raises her hand, the same rabbit faunus from the cafeteria, making many in the room remember earlier in the day. Yami's killer intent on Cardin intensifies and Cardin turns to look at the source of the feeling. Once Cardin looks at Yami he sees his death in the most brutal and horrifying of ways, Cardin pales to the complexion of snow. Many notice it and many wonder why Cardin is so afraid of Yami.

"Professor Oobleck? Which of us students do you think could defeat Yami in single combat?," Weiss asks.

"Don't be preposterous. Yami was living in a forest outside of Vale for five years in a cabin raising his sister alone. He even built the cabin himself. He is self-trained for the most part and has actual combat experience that you all don't have. The only reasons he is here is to **learn** about history and weaknesses of Grimm, to help in combat and survival training, and to watch over his sister. He took down two Ursa's at age ten, in full view of a Huntsman, with his bare hands. It was that day that he entered Signal Academy to refine his skill. One of my friends their said that his technique was as good as anyone here, and he was ten," Oobleck says as he sips his coffee. The class are shell shocked and amazed by their fellow student's background.

Then the bell rings. Yami nods to Henge-He so that she can go with Ruby, Yami walks down to the little rabbit eared faunus. He kneels to her level and stares into her eye.

What is your name ?," Yami says in a casual tone.

"Ve-Ve-Velvet," she says nervously.

"Well, Velvet, I am Yami. You remind of my sister. She has brown hair and eyes too. And she is so adorable and innocent. That is why I get angry when you are bullied and harassed. If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me. Whether it be to help you study, to train you, to have someone to talk to, or to beat the crap out of those that dare mess with. See you around Velvet," Yami says as he ruffles her hair before standing up and walking out the doors.

"Miss Velvet," Oobleck calls out, "You just made a very strong friend. Good for you."

Velvet sits in stunned silence for a while until she smiles and walks out of the room. She made a new friend, the first one from outside her team.

 **The Next Day**

At lunch, Velvet has Yami standing next to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder as she walks to the line. She sees someone standing next to him. It is a girl with brown hair and eyes, a round face, and a bright smile.

"Velvet, I would like you to meet my sister Henge-He. Henge-He this is Velvet. Velvet is shy so please don't scare her off. We are to be her friends here," Yami says casually.

"When have I ever scared someone off?," Henge-He asks indignantly.

"People at Signal, the dog, a teacher, the combat instructor, and my raven Mercy," he says calmly.

"Oh yeah well you scare people too," she says while blushing.

"Ah yes little sister, but there is a difference. I do it on purpose, you don't," he replies with a hint of amusement.

Velvet giggles at their antics. Soon they all have their food and sitting down at the table with teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Guys, meet my new friend Velvet," Yami says casually.

"Isn't she a little young to be your girlfriend?," Yang teases with a smirk.

"If we were dating would have that backwards, she is a fourth year. She is just small for her age, nothing wrong with that. In fact it adds to her combat skills. She would be underestimated as they would think she is some kid. Like the thug Ruby threw through a store window or the thug Henge-He threw through the ceiling," Yami says as though he was talking about the weather.

"You are not going to let that one go are you?," Henge-He asks red faced.

"No, you had the guy eating through a tube for two weeks. I am so proud," causing everyone but Henge-He to facefault, "He deserved it for trying to rob my little sister. He better just be glad I wasn't there, he would still be eating out of a straw. And crippled. And in a coma," Yami says casually.

"Hugh, please don't remind me of that time. I still don't know how you traumatized the guy and made so every time he sees a pole he freezes in place and won't move. It is kind of scary," Henge-He says sadly.

"He tried to take you into a bar when you were eight, I feel justified in putting a decent amount of fear in the pedophile," Yami says proudly.

"A decent amount?! The guy won't eat noodles, bread sticks, sausages, bacon, cones for the ice cream, egg rolls, basically anything in a straight line he won't go near! He even stopped going to bars!," Henge-He yells out.

"How do you know all of this?," Yami asks.

"I am friends with his psychiatrist. She says he has PTSD by the way," Henge-He says quietly.

"Hmm, I still say it was justified because he was taking an eight year old into a bar. And I didn't even touch him. If a simple glare did that than he needs man up. I mean seriously, all I did was look at him," Yami says. What he didn't say is that he casted a Genjutsu that made it seem like he only took of his sunglasses to everyone one else, but the man had to face the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and was placed in a Tsukuyomi, where he was tortured with food that was in straight lines.

"No offence big bro, but your eyes are scary," Henge-He says with a deadpan, "It probably didn't help that you gave him what you call the Madara Uchiha Death Glare. Even the Grimm run in fear of that glare. I am still not surprised he fainted, just surprised he screamed first. It was like a little girl in a horror movie scream," Henge-He says thoughtfully.

"Wait, wait. Yami gave someone a glare and they screamed like a little girl before fainting. And this glare gave him PTSD. That doesn't seem physically possible," Weiss says. Blake and Ren just nod.

Henge-He sweat drops and rubs the back of her head sheepishly and says, "Big bro punched an Ursa though a tree a ten years old. He tends to do the impossible. He once body slammed an Ursa Major into an Ursa out of boredom. And he did stop a full grown Deathstalker's stinger with a finger then punch forty feet away."

That gets everyone thinking.

"If I didn't see that happen I wouldn't have believed it," Weiss says and the rest of the table nods.

"So Velvet, how have you been?," Yami asks.

Velvet begins to tell about her team and herself. By the end of lunch she is speaking confidently and telling jokes. She is smiling a lot and laughing loudly. Soon her team arrives.

"Hey Vel, who are your friends?," a purple haired girl dressed out of uniform asks.

"Oh, hey Coco. This Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora of team JNPR. And this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang of team RWBY. And this is Henge-He Uzumaki and her big brother Yami Uzumaki. He is the guy who protected me from those guys and talked to me yesterday after class," Velvet says with a dust of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh, is that right. Well then I got to thank him now don't I?," Coco says seductively, "He protected my cute little partner and wants to be her friend," Coco finishes before sliding up to Yami.

"Think nothing of it. It is what we are training for, to protect those that need protection. I am just amazed though at how disgraces to the title Huntsmen would have gotten through the cracks," Yami says icily as he moves his head around the room.

"I can't stand parasites," Yami says as he looks at a camera in the corner.

Coco follows his line of sight and gasps. She looks at Yami in a new light as he looks back the table. He may not look it, but he is pissed. This world treats faunus just like the villagers used to treat Naruto. He remembers the abuse, the glares, the poor food quality, the starvation, and he remembers the false smiles when the Third was around. He remembers the pain and being called a demon. The table cracks under his grasp.

"I am going for a walk," Yami says before walking away.

As soon as he was far enough away the table turned toward Henge-He.

"Big bro didn't have a happy childhood. Part of his semblance is an almost absolute control over his body, including his bones. He can't shape shift or anything like that. But he can use his bones as weapons. Before he found me, he lived in a village that was trying to become an independent kingdom. When his semblance activated, it was at his birth. The leaders of the village were trying to make a weapon out of humans, then they would train it to kill by making him grow up alone so that he would be easily molded into a weapon. The early release of his aura and semblance changed him. He could almost be compared to a faunus if it wasn't for his eyes. He has black sclera and blood red irises, deep whisker like marks that used to be birth marks, and elongated canines. He was put in an orphanage and cast out at age three when the matriarch failed to kill him do to his healing. The entire village knew of this and treated him poorly. Well, one day he overheard some people talking about the truth and his deep pain called in hordes of Grimm. He vanished in the chaos. He was four at the time. When he turned five he found me abandoned in the forest. He picked my three year old body up and took me to his cabin that he made. He later returned to the village to find it in ruins. He searched the ruins for anything of use. After several trips, he loaded the cabin with paper scrolls on fighting techniques and strategies. He taught himself until he mastered enough to teach me. He is a fast learner and a prodigy. Then he taught me. He then went back to the village during our joint training to pick up our weapons. He gave me Kireina Karasu, which means Beautiful raven in the language his village used. He chose the scythe for himself. He practiced with the weapon until it became second nature to him. It is his favorite. He has two more weapons he uses in a fight. Bone swords that come out of his wrist or body and can block a normal blade, and his spine," Henge-he says.

The other's jaws drop at that last bit.

"He can use his own spine… as a weapon," Coco says in shock.

"The best way to say this is, his whole body is a weapon. He regrows lost body parts, co he can take his spine out and regrow it in seconds. He once had his arm cut off by an Ursa Major during one of his walks to cool off. He picked up his arm and bit the Ursa Major to death with it. Every part of his body has the potential to be a weapon. That is why he doesn't use guns. He can launch his bones at opponents just by waving at them. It is kind off creepy now that I think about it," Henge-He says as she puts her hand under her chin to stroke it.

"Is it strange I find what he can do hot?," Coco asks at loud.

"Nope, not at all. I think it is hot to," Yang replies.

The two look at each other. They look like they are about to have a high noon shoot out. They are waiting for something.

"Dibs!," Coco shouts.

"Hey no fair I saw him first," Yang whines then pouts.

"Hey, I said it first," Coco replies.

"He already has a girlfriend," Henge-He says.

The two girls slowly turn to face Henge-He.

"Ah, she goes to Haven Academy. She is intelligent, fast, good at dodging, flexible, and uses a pair of kusarigama in her fights. She is also sneaky, shares much of the same interests as him, and she has a nice smile. She also is pretty. He uses his scroll to talk to her every day before bed," Henge-He says then runs away from the two girls who are radiating with the desire to kill.

During all of this, Yami was in the Emerald Forest destroying Grimm. He has already left a pack of Beowolves in his wake, but he wants more.

 **Next Day**

They are in combat class. Henge-He is against Weiss. Henge-He is wearing the clothes she wore in the Emerald Forest on the first day. The two look at each other and prepare to fight. Weiss moves her rapier in front of her and Henge-He is crouched like an Olympic sprinter, except her hands are off the ground and hold her blades. Then they are given the go ahead.

Henge-He rushes forward as Weiss launches ice blasts at her in order to hit her. Henge-He dodges each one and brings her blade to bare. Weiss barely blocks the attack. The two are deadlocked, but then Henge-He twists her handles and she now holds two ninjatos in a reverse grip. Weiss is forced back by the swing of one blade. Henge-He chases after Weiss while running in a serpentine pattern as to dodge the dust launched by Weiss. Weiss is soon forced to block another attack from the side and duck under the other only to receive a knee to her face followed by a spinning air kick to her head. Weiss stands up only to be back on the defensive by the attacks of her grinning opponent. Henge-He then flips the blade in her left hand into the regular way before attaching faster. Weiss dodges an over extended blow and stabs her blade forward only for her blade to go inside Henge-He's side and out the other.

Everything seems to stop. No one moves or says anything. Then Weiss is struck in the head twice with flat sides of Henge-He's ninjatos, followed by a head butt, and a heel drop. Henge-He stands over the fallen Weiss with her white blade pointed at her chest.

Henge-He is still grinning and looks pleased with herself. She is declared the winner and skips away happily. No one knows how to react to the match. It was shock and awe the entire time. Even Glynda is shocked. A new student that can change fighting styles so quickly and is proficient in their use is rare. And her use of her semblance to shorten the match was clever to. Glynda saw Henge-He's smile widen a bit when she over extended. She planned out the match and led it from the start. She wanted Weiss angered enough to try to harm her for her plan. Simple yet effective. The only question now is, what is Henge-He's semblance?

 **A Few Days Later**

The class was on a field trip when Team CRDL caused the death of some student because they by throwing tree sap on them and a swarm of hornets attacked the student, weakening them and three Ursa Majors came out of the forest and killed the student. Team CRDL was expelled from Beacon and were also arrested for manslaughter. What no one knew is that Yami used his Sharigan to manipulate the four idiots when he learned they were going to do that to his sister. He made them think it was Henge-He and by doing so they attacked a male student that has mistreated faunus students in the past. Then Yami cast a Genjutsu on three Ursa Majors to attack the student and Team CRDL. Yami, Pyrrha, and Ruby took care of the Ursa Majors while Glynda was visibly holding herself back from beating the four maggots then and there. When the four parasites were expelled, you could almost hear an angelic choir in the background. The sky seemed bluer and the sun brighter. Everything just seemed better. Ozpin decided it was time to really crack down on this bully thing before it caused more deaths.

In his dorm room, we find Yami looking out the window with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. He had gotten rid of five parasites in one day. All of them known faunus haters, bullies, womanizers, assholes, and had some kind of axe to grind with him. He took care of any problems for his sister before they became a problem and he also cleaned house. All in all, today was a good day. Now he just needs to contact his girlfriend and tell her about today. If only she was here than he wouldn't have to worry about her. Oh well, they will see each other during the festival. But for now, she would enjoy what he did today. Ah, how he loves that woman.

 **I added a scene with Henge-He all by herself to talk to people, gave her a fight scene with Weiss, and gave Yami a girlfriend in another kingdom. Take a guess at Henge-He's semblance and Yami's girlfriend's name. Asta-la-bye-bye.**


	4. No Solace

**I was suffering from writers block and a messy schedule. I was writing, I was just having trouble liking what I wrote. I was writing this story when I got frustrated and decided to listen to classical music to try and stimulate my brain, it did nothing. I decided to read Edgar Allan Poe's works to try and inspire myself, nothing. So I did both and lo and behold it worked. All I could do was write. It is what I love to do after all.**

" **And all I lov'd -** _ **I**_ **lov'd alone." From** _ **"Alone**_ **", by Edgar Allan Poe.**

 **Chapter 4: No Solace**

Team RWBY and the Uzumaki Siblings are walking down the streets of Vale to the docks to see the competition the other kingdoms were sending for the Vytal Festival to compete in the arena. As the walk down to the docks, Yami splits off from the group to secretly buy a gift for Henge-He as her birthday was coming up. Soon after the group of five reaches the docks, a blonde monkey faunus leaps off a ship and is chased by dock security. As he runs past the group, he winks at Blake.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes," Yang snarks.

"Quick, we must study him," Weiss shouts as she chases him, soon followed by the rest of the group.

As they chase him around corners and through alleyways, Weiss soon collides with an orange haired girl and causes them both to fall over, Weiss on top. Weiss complains that he got away and Yang points out that she is sitting on another girl. The girl introduces herself as Penny. Soon the group discover Penny speaks a little strangely and smiles very creepily. Ruby says, "See you later friend," at which point the group leaves and Yang calls her weird. The girl gets in Ruby's face and the girl asks if Ruby really meant if they were friends. The rest of Ruby's team gives her signs to say no, but Ruby says, "Sure? Why not?," getting team RWBY to face palm. Henge-He was looking at the orange haired girl curiously.

 **With Yami**

Yami is just leaving _From Dust Till Dawn_ with bags and is heading towards Beacon to wrap and wrap and hide the bags, when a short girl with pink hair with white streaks on the right side of her head and brown on the left. She has heterochromia as her left eye is brown and the right one is pink. When she sees Yami in his hooded cloak walking out of a store and walking towards her, she smiles and waves.

"If it isn't my favorite silent killer," he says in amusement while she blushes and waves him the " _Aww, you_ " wave while she looks away bashfully.

"It is good to see you again. Maybe we could catch up on old times later, and please let Cinder and Roman know I said hey?," he says. She nods happily.

"Goodbye Neo. Oh, and do tell Roman that I took care of his little problem. I made sure to make it look like he left town. He is in a box in the back room rapped in a big red bow, if you could have someone take the box to Roman that would be great," he tells the ice cream themed girl, who nods happily at the request.

"See you around and don't stay out to late, there are criminals and murders about!," he says the last part loudly and the girl giggles at the ironic statement. He gives a few chuckles before leaving the girl skipping down the street with her parasol twirling about. He just smiles at her before continuing on his way. He thinks about his time in Beacon and how his girlfriend will be coming to Vale soon.

 **Back With Henge-He**

Henge-He and Ruby are listening to Blake and Weiss argue over term for a faunus and what and what not to call them. Ruby and Henge-He are really scared and are hiding behind Yang and Penny to have protection in case the two arguing females turn on them.

"If big bro were here he would bash their heads together and call them idiots for fighting like this in public where everyone can hear them. And for scaring me," Henge-He says as she hides behind Penny shaking like a leaf.

They say that if you speak of the devil and he shall appear, not long after saying that Yami appears and bashes the two females heads together hard enough to knock them down. As they fall over he grabs them by their arms and swing the two into each other with enough force to knock the wind out of them and drops the two.

"You two are Huntresses in training at a prestigious academy, act like it. Take your petty squabble elsewhere so that civilians don't hear you two squabble like children. And you scared my sister enough that she hid behind a complete stranger," Yami says coldly to the two groaning teenagers. He then turns on his heel and walks away.

"Good God, is that man hot," Yang mumbles out.

"I already have a girlfriend!," he yells out from twenty feet away.

Yang blushes a deep red and looks down at her feet.

"How did he hear me?," she asks in a whisper.

A piece of paper rubs against her leg. She pulls it off to see writing on it. It says, " _I always know when a hot chick wants me."_ Yang blush darkens and she balls up the paper and throws it into the harbor.

Yami and Henge-He head to an ice cream parlor across town. As soon as they enter the shop he moves to the counter to buy Henge-He a chocolate ice cream cone with strawberry syrup and extra sprinkles. He looks around and sees Neo sitting at a booth not far from him. Yami leads Henge-He over to the silent killer to catch up on things. Neo smiles at their approach and sends him messages on his scroll to say hello. He says hello to her and the two killers communicate in this way for a time. The two talk about favorite ice cream flavors, how to hide in plain sight, how their colleagues are doing, how to annoy their colleagues, and how to best pull a prank and blame someone else. The two life like the old friends they are and Henge-He is oblivious to the fact her big brother is talking to a killer. As the two friendly killers talk until sundown, they realize that they will have to do this again as it is getting late and Henge-He is asleep. They part with smiles and waves and Yami whispers a name to her and gives her four hundred Len to take care of the person. He also tells her that he will hide her until the heat dies down. He tells her to wait until he sends a message vie scroll, she nods happily when he promises to give her Roman's weight in gold, Mercury's weight in diamonds, and a train car loads worth of ice cream in and all of the flavors. The little ice cream addict is drooling at all the ice cream.

He chuckles as they part ways. His plan is coming together. He feels his sisters drool on his shoulder and sighs in exasperation at the loss of a moment. He just walks more briskly as he sifts his sister over his shoulder.

As he comes to their dorm room he hears Weiss and Blake yelling at each other again. He opens the door and lays his sister in her beds before covering her up and then closing the door before heading to the shower.

 **The Next Day**

Team RWBY is looking for their B all throughout Vale. They find Yami in a piano shop playing Girei, no lyrics and only on the piano. They are all enraptured by his skills on the instrument as he plays the sad song. He neither stumbles nor hesitates in his playing. His fingers seem to glide over the keys. He plays with his head down as the song goes on. When he finishes and turns to the members of the team they all look at him in shock.

"You can play an instrument?," Weiss asks with a gob smacked expression on her face.

"I can? Well what do you know, I can," Yami replies sarcastically.

Weiss huffs and Ruby looks at him before asking him in a slightly worried tone if he has seen Blake.

"No, I haven't. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say to check book shops and libraries across town. Or follow the bodies of any knocked unconscious White Fang, she did leave them for a reason. Never could figure out why someone as nice, anti-social, and pretty as her would stay in the group as long as she did, well she was with them since she was a kid, when they were a peaceful group. I saw a few pictures with her always in the front carrying signs and with her cat ears out, she looked so cute. It is a shame what happened to the group," he says casually. The group looks at him in shock as he knew more about her than they did.

"Oh, don't look so shocked. I found all of this out when I was younger and decided to pay someone to spy on the organization and write a report on their findings. The guy fled when before he could be forced to kill anyone. I think that was Blake's breaking point. She was to blow up a Schnee train carrying Dust, however it was also carrying humans and faunus on broad. She has no problems with robots or people who are trained and armed dying, she does draw the line on civilians. She will probably try to stop the White Fang from taking any more Dust, and I hear their will be a large shipment of Schnee Dust tonight at the docks were you all met the monkey boy. If that helps then good, just stop her before she does something rash," Yami says before turning back to the piano.

"If you are wondering how I know all of this I will tell you. I had someone spy the White Fang for years before I lost contact with the man. I recently found him in the city and told him to flee as the White Fang know he was a spy thanks to him telling a pretty girl and her later telling the group's leaders. Anyway, I also have spies in the Schnee Company, at the docks, in the Atlesian army, in the Atlesian and Schnee labs, and in the council. In fact I have contacts in Junior's business, the White Fang, Shade, and a few in gangs across Remnant. I basically have a spy network and know almost every dirty little secret there is to know. I also know of Yang's drinking, her tickets, her times in jail, her times in handcuffs, her times trashing bars, and the fact Junior is mad at her. I also know of Ruby's little pranks as the Ghost of Signal and Patch. I also know of Weiss' training and her sister Winter's crush on General Ironwood. I also know of her father's plans to create synthetic Dust. Just to warn you now, it won't work. It will literally explode just as the scientists think it is working. A village dedicated to research blew to smithereens trying to replicate Dust. I invested money from my ruined village into a similar project, only for it to cause an explosion that turned part of the forest into a crater. Around that time I was cleaning up the cabin after a Summer away from Signal. I felt terrible for months about the researcher's deaths. I did some research into the matter and discovered that it can't be done because no one knows exactly how Dust works. Once the mysteries behind Dust are unlocked, then it should be theoretically possible. I got off track there, I know the shipment is coming and that either Torchwick or the White Fang will steal it. Or, if my theory of someone pulling strings like a puppet master is true, both working together will steal it. In all honesty, I hope it isn't my theory. If it is, then we are all in trouble," Yami says as he gets up and moves to a pipe organ to play "Toccata and Fugue in D minor".

His fingers glide over the keys and neither hesitates nor falters as he plays looking straight ahead. He lets all else be ignored as he plays. He goes into a trance like state as he plays and just lets the music flow. He just allows himself to seem to go deaf to all outside distractions.

When he finishes the three girls clap. He gives a bow and the girls leave as he sits and plays the plays the nine minute and twenty seconds song again. As he just plays and unknowing attracts a crowd as he plays the song. His fingers glide once again as he plays, and he returns to his trance like state as he plays. He just lets the song play. He calmly just sits and plays the creepy and excellent piece as he thinks about the future with a smile that slowly turns into a devilish grin that no one can see do to the neck of cloak he wears. He plays as the crowd becomes enraptured in his skill.

When the song ends he stands and the crowd claps and cheers. He takes a bow before walking out as Henge-He appears. He takes her to a nice restaurant across town. In the background the music continues, causing the crowd to look at the organ as the keys move by themselves. When the crowd looks back they see that he has vanished and only leaves are left in his place. The crowd runs away from the shop in fear.

Henge-He laughs at the prank they pulled as they walk to the restaurant while Yami chuckles. The siblings get a table in the back as they talk about school and homework. They also talk about the upcoming festival and how his girlfriend should be in town soon. The two then leave to head back to Beacon when they see an explosion off in the distance. Yami rushes there with Henge-He on his back.

 **If You Aren't Already Then Play Toccata and Fugue**

When he arrives he sees Blake and monkey boy fighting the White Fang. Yami sets Henge-He down before vanishing from sight and appearing in the air above the fight and crashing down to the ground in a crouch. He slowly stands and in his right hand is Itami. He lets out a decent amount of Killing Intent, Zabuza level, as he looks up. The entire area is filled with his KI.

"Oh, shit," Roman murmurs, "It's Death's Hand! Everyone get to the bulkheads, NOW!," Roman shouts in tone of obvious fear. The White Fang charge him thinking that one man can't possibly beat them. Yami vanishes from sight before knocking the six men into crates. He then rushes the others while dodging their fire. He leaps, vanishes from sight, and cracks the ground with a single punch. He grabs his scythe before slicing through their weapons and some of their arms. He knocks some out or just cuts them shallowly across the chest. Some faint from his KI and others lose all sense of reason and attack randomly. He cranks up the KI to Orochimaru level and causes many to stop and others to faint from fear. The ones you stopped are frozen in place. Yami vanishes from sight before reappearing behind the frozen and the group falls. Each White Fang grunt is K.O. Roman is fleeing on a bulkhead with a crate full of Dust on the bottom. Two other bulkheads fly away as well, only one has any Dust. The others are ripped apart by Yami as he appears inside after vanishing. It was at this point that Ruby and Penny arrived and saw the destruction that Yami caused.

 **End Song**

Roman got away, Yami slips away with Henge-He before the cops arrive. Ruby and the others answer questions as best they can. And the news reporters want exclusives from the teens and cops. None of the teens do so. Just another day in the office.

 **With Roman Trochwick**

Roman is stressed out and goes to pull out his cigars only to find them gone. He panics and tries to find his lighter only to find a note.

" _Dear Roman,_

 _I was there. I saw your failure against one teen. As punishment I have taken your precious lighter and your cigars until further notice. Try not to fail a second time._

 _Signed,_

 _Harmony"_

Roman gulps at the name. He knows it all to well as it belongs to the partner of Agony. Now that man scared, no, terrified him. He shivers at the thought of being that close to Harmony. He knows Agony wasn't far away either. Where Harmony is, Agony isn't far behind. Neo looks at the paling Roman with a sinister grin on her face as she sits on a crate from the docks. She just smiles and draws a picture Roman with two shadowy figures coming at Trochwick with shadows trailing behind the tallest figure.


	5. The Lotus and the Coyote

**Greetings from the Vlad Tempest. I was having technical difficulties for the past few days and I was also bouncing ideas around with a pal of mine. And reading Edgar Allan Poe. Also my birthday went by so, happy birthday to me. I am not very good at this mushy stuff and giving Yami a sister and a girlfriend is incredibly hard for me. I tend write… dark stories better so this is a challenge of unprecedented proportions. I wanted a more complex character and I seem to have done a horrible job. I will continue this story.**

 **Chapter 5: The Lotus and the Coyote**

Henge-He rolls under the swing two swordsmen as they try and cut her both her left and right sides. As she comes back up from her roll, she swings Kireina Karasu around and which one tries to block only for their sword to be cut in half and their face to have Henge-He's boot print on the side of their face from a roundhouse kick that knocks them out cold. The second fighter can only watch in shock as his partner flies unto the ground. He looks up and sees the double bladed ninjato coming at him and he rolls to the side. He looks back only to receive a donkey kick to his face and to have it grinded on and seemingly kicked twice as Henge-He turns mid-kick and pushes herself off her opponent's face. As the dazed fighter goes to stand up he finds Kireina Karasu's white blade pointed at his throat.

"Well done Miss Uzumaki. That should qualify you for the tournament for the Vital Festival," Miss Goodwitch says calmly and without looking up from her scroll.

The two groaning boys are taken by the nearby medics for their wounds. As the two fighters are carried out of the arena, Yami steps inside. As he does so in his cloak and not his battle gear like his sister did, he looks around the arena to see if there is a way to use the terrain to his advantage. He sees two uses immediately. As his two competitors walk forward he looks at them, sizing them up.

One is taller than the other, six foot and seven inches. He is wearing sleek black metal armor that looks kinda of syfy and a black syfy helmet with a red visor and holds an assault rifle. The other is five foot five inches and wearing roman style armor with a gladius short sword and the rectangular shield.

Yami has snuck into the control room and watched the videos on all of the students and knows that the one gladius can change to become a spear or a shot gun. He can also knows that the one with the assault rifle can change into a sniper rifle and split into two smgs. He looks at the two and knows that the one in the fancy armor is weaker in terms of physical combat and the armor is designed to allow agility instead of bulking it up so that the wearer can bulldoze through obstacles. The other appears to be the bruiser and can take more damage. That means a lot sense he is in a skirt.

At Glynda's word, the three charge forward. Yami's fist hits the shield with enough force to dent the metal and send the skirt wearing boy into the wall. The one in the fancy armor is then wide open to a severe pummeling from all sides as Yami proves to be faster and stronger than the armored teen. Dents appear in the armor and the long range specialist stands no chance. The dazed roman themed teen tries to stand to save his partner only to be blindsided by Yami as he blitzes away from the armored teen and grabs the wannabe Legionnaire by his chest plate uses the skirted teen as a makeshift javelin by throwing him at the syfy themed boy.

In a few blows, Yami knocks the wind out of the armored teen and sends the wannabe Legionnaire into the wall when he blurs into his side at the thirty-five mph. Both have competitor's auras in the red and can't stand on their own power after the bizarre fight.

"With a performance like that I know you will be allowed into the tournament," Glynda says calmly.

Yami walks out of the area as Pyrrha's name is called. Henge-He follows him begging for more training and to get some cookies, a pony, a dog, a rabbit,acataparrotadinosaurachickenafishandanewscroll. He gently tells her yes to the training and no to the other things. He silently thinks that if Ren as to deal with stuff like this sense he was a tot, he wonders about the boy's sanity.

After leaving the area, he and Henge-He head over to Emerald's room to head her off so that he can ask her to the dance. He and Emerald have been going steady for a while now and he wants to take her out on a date. Besides, it got boring watching Jaune and the monkey faunus, Sun, flounder around trying to ask out the two most estranged members of team RWBY. Jaune can't even tell that Pyrrha wants to go to the dance with him. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad.

Henge-He got asked to the dance by a coyote faunus. Of course the poor boy was scared half to death by Yami's "scary-big-brother-meets-guy-he-doesn't-think-is-any-good-for-his-sister" routine. It doesn't help that Yami is almost constantly scary and is the strongest student at Beacon. The boy's name is Dogan Lawson. He as reddish brown hair and coyote tail and ears of the same color. He is a known prankster and leader of team LAZR, team Laser, made up of Dogan as the leader, Michael Anderson, Zack Loster, and Andrew Reynold. Michael is an Alaskan Timber Wolf faunus with a white bushy tail, ears, and hair. He is known to be quick to help his friends and team and is well known for being vicious to the enemy. Zack is a regular black haired guy that is antisocial around strangers, lazy, and always reading a book. Andrew is an outgoing guy and the life of a party, he is also known to help Dogan in his pranks. Dogan uses a hunting rifle that transforms into a machete to fight, Michael uses a long sword that turns into a shotgun, Zack is skilled with his twin bo-staffs that shift into M16's, and Andrew uses a sliver chain necklace that lengthens into and the skull on the end enlarges as to become a fail that can catch fire or launch beams to freeze objects and opponents through the use of dust.

When is sister decided to go to the dance with Dogan, Yami decided to go inside the school records to discover everything about Dogan and his team. He discovered their past, their grades, their detentions, and their semblances. Dogan can cloak himself by having his skin turn into a reflective surface to bounce the light off of himself to appear to be invisible, Michael can produce ice out of his body to freeze objects, Zack can transform his body into other people so he can disappear into a crowd, and Andrew can heal at an inhuman rate but can't regenerate lost limbs. All in all, the team appears to be a reconnaissance and hunter team. Their skill set makes them ideal for infiltration and capturing criminals or high-valued targets.

Yami keeps a close eye on Dogan and his team. Yami has his clones transform into ravens and follow LAZR when they go out. Henge-He is clueless to her brother having her date followed and watched. She is filled with joy that she has a date to the dance and takes Ruby and the girls from team JNPR shopping for the dance. Henge-He buys a sliver dress that ends just under the knees with blue trim.

Yami puts on a suit with red trim and a red tie and adds the face mask, which resembles Kakashi's, and a pair of shades that cover his eyes on all sides. He also decides to add black leather gloves and a black duster. He makes for an impressive sight considering his height is well above normal and his lean figure adds to this effect. With a dark skinned, mint haired teen in an emerald colored dress walking with her arms locked around his left arm only adds to Yami's mystique. Not many knew that he had a girlfriend and those that do are shocked at the sight of the girl being the partner of Mercury, who fought against Pyrrha before the dance. Emerald already knows all about him and his past and he hers. The two know all of the others secrets and they love each other all the more for it. She knows that he is a Daemon God/King with the power to destroy planets and dark past. He knows that she is a street rat who had to steal to survive until Cinder Fall found her. Yami trusts her and will constantly shower her with gifts when they meet or go out on a date. Like the diamond necklace with a sliver chain and an iron raven with emerald left eye and a blood red colored red beryl right eye and diamond talons. The eyes represent the two lovebirds. He made the necklace himself using "Creation of All Things".

As soon as the two walk unto the dance floor, he begins to twirl Emerald in a slow dance and allows the music to sweep away the couple. They dance slowly and very close to each other. He his gentle and moves gently as if she is fragile and priceless. To him she is priceless, she is his diamond in the rough and his better half. He moves in tune with the music while gently moving her. She lets him treat her as a priceless and fragile treasure since she can't remember any time before he came into her life that she was treated as something of value. The two slowly move into a gentle embrace as the music continues to play. He rests his chin on her head as she buries her face into his chest.

Henge-He is in the same position as Emerald as she dances with Dogan who is wearing a black suit with red trim as he dances with Henge-He. He rests his head on hers as they dance. The two slowly spin around as the music plays. He is crying mental tears that he may die if Yami sees him in this position. He knows Yami isn't racist, he just believes no one is good enough for his sister. So, Dogan holds Henge-He as if his life may end that night, which it very well could.

When the music ends the couples break apart and the two men go get their ladies some punch. The two look at each other and nod. They will talk later about Henge-He, as for now, they have more important things to worry about. On the way back they see their ladies sitting at the same table, being hit on by other guys. Now enraged, the two stalk over to the table set the drinks down quietly and softly while smiling at their dates, though no one can see Yami's they can feel it. The two men look at the guys flirting with their date and girlfriend. Yami grabs the one hitting on Emerald by the throat and drags him outside followed by Dogan dragging the one flirting with Henge-He outside by his ear. The two let go of the two flirters.

Yami punches the guy he is angry with through a column and a fountain. Dogan has his tail wrap around the source of his rage throat and slams the fellow into the ground before stomping on him. Yami walks up to the downed flirt that is soaked from the trip through the fountain. He grabs the guy's head and slams it into his knee three times in quick succession before punching the unlucky guy who thought he could get lucky in the gut until he coughed up blood and drooping the douchebag on the ground and stepping off the guy's face towards the dance. Dogan finally gets bored of stomping the guy's face before grabbing him by his tux and head-butting him three times and body slamming him before stomping on the guy's right hand with enough force to sprain it and walking back towards the dance.

As they walk in, they nod to each other and head towards their dates. The two moron's teammates rush off to help their friends only to get clotheslined by Yami.

"When you see those two, make sure they learn that harassing women off the market is going to get them stitches if I hear about it. This time I was going easy on him and since the other guy was taken care of I left him alone. I won't be so nice next time. They flirted with my girlfriend and my sister. Tell them Yami will not forget this," Yami says so quietly that only the two on the ground can hear him.

And heard him they did as they pale at the thought of who their friends were flirting with. Anyone associated with Yami is not someone to mess with, as Yami will come for you. They heard about the Deathstalker and Nevermore incident. They ran out of the building as fast as they could. Fear is a very good motivator.

Yami sits next to Emerald and Dogan sits next to Henge-He.

"So, I see you two are getting along fairly well now," Henge-He says.

"Well anyone who sticks up for my sister is okay in my book. Still a long way from likeable, but it is a start. I will trust him with you and I will cut back on being so protective," Yami says.

"So what are the chances of us finding a quiet place while the kids have their fun?," Emerald asks seductively.

Very good. Henge-He can stay the night with Ruby or Nora while we go to my room to… catch up," Yami replies with an audible smirk.

"Eeeww! I don't want to hear about my brothers sex life!," Henge-He nearly shouts.

Dogan looks a little green before turning pale and sweating at a thought that entered his mind.

"And don't even think of trying the same thing as I have eyes and ears everywhere," Yami says and Henge-He pales at the thought of him breaking down a door to kill Dogan.

"NOPE! Wouldn't think about it for a looong time!," Henge-He shouts.

Yami nods at the reply as he and Emerald stand and head towards his dorm room.

" _So glad I pushed two of the four beds together_ ," Yami thinks to himself.

 **At the Room**

Yami opens the door and puts his duster on the coat rack by the door. Emerald walks inside and shuts the door before locking it. The bed on the right side of the room has a black wolf fur comforter and black silk sheets. The bed on the left has a dark blue comforter of cotton and sky blue cotton sheets. Both beds are made. On the right wall at the end of the bed is a desk with seal designs on it. On the left at the end of the bed is an oaken dresser. In the middle is a black book-self filled with paper scrolls, books on poetry, books on weapon making and forging, and books of myths and legends. In front of the book-self is a leather reading chair. There is a black curtain over the window and a black wardrobe.

Emerald looks at Yami as he removes his sunglasses and mask revealing his eyes to her. The black sclera, blood red irises, and fangs turn her on even more. As soon as he removes his button up jacket she pounces on him. She drags him towards his bed and throws him on top of the wolf furred comforter. She then crawls onto his stomach and sits on his lap, her legs on both sides of his body and her dress rides up a little. Her position allows him to feel her warm core. He flips her onto her back and lays on top of her, staring into her emerald colored eyes. He kisses gently, yet passionately on her lips, then breaks off to let her breathe before kissing her cheek, then neck, and finally right the part of her dress that covers her breast. She sits up a bit so that he can reach the zipper on the back of her dress. Just as the zipper starts coming down, and her breathing hitches, *KNOCK, KNOCK*. Someone knocks on the door.

"Emerald, ah, Cinder says to come back to the room," a frightened Mercury says as he feels Yami's killer intent leak through the door, all of it focused on him so Emerald doesn't feel it.

Now horny, pissed, and murderous Yami is sitting in his room alone. He plots on how to kill the little cock blocking chick. This is the sixth time that Cinder has cock blocked him. **SIXTH… TIME!** Oh, he is so ready to kill her. And he know that Cinder does it on purpose as she fears that Emerald might become more loyal to Yami than her. He is simmering in his rage. While he could show Cinder her proper place when it comes to him, he knows that now is not the time. Let her think she holds power over him before crushing the thought when she is on a power trip, shattering all of her allusions of power. He looks forward to dashing all of her aspirations because she cock blocked him **SIX DAMN TIMES!** And he was having such a great night too.

Henge-He is dancing with Dogan as another slow song comes on. She leans up and gives him a chaste kiss, blushing cutely. He blushes and looks at her in surprise before smiling softly at her and kissing her forehead. As the two dance, they fail to see a raven with strange eyes watching them through a window. Finding the scene sweet, and knowing the original Yami's mood at the moment. It just continues to watch them, making sure they don't try to sneak off.

"Hey, Dogan," Henge-He says bashfully and blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hmm?," Dogan looks at her with a small smile.

"Will you b-be my b-boyfriend?," she asks before looking at the ground.

Once again, he is shocked. He soon smiles softly and lifts her head up to face him.

"Yes, my little flower. Anything for one such as yourself," he says before placing a kiss on her head. She then buries her face into his chest with a smile and he puts his chin on her head.

The moment is ruined by a woman's furious battle cry and a man's voice going into chipmunk levels. However the new couple ignore it and they even ignore the sight of Mercury crawling on the ground followed by an obviously enraged Emerald, who kicks Mercury onto his back before stomping on his nuts with her dress shoes, heels. The new couple just dances away.

 **I don't know if this chapter is any good. I don't usually make couplings or have any romance in my stories. I always feel weird during and after the process. Please review on this chapter. I want to know if I should do stuff like this in the future. I did this in honor of Valentine's Day.**


	6. Yami Unleashed

**I decided to make another sappy chapter for the fun of it. I think my last one wasn't so bad. Sorry if many of you are pissed about the cock block part. I just thought it might even the tone a bit. And if anyone thinks they wouldn't be pissed at being cock blocked six times and hasn't gotten any in a long ass time, several life times, review it. Also, Emerald is seventeen and I refuse to write anything that has a scene were a technical minor is having sex. Don't like it, then don't read. She will come of age soon anyways. And he will do the unthinkable for a mass of chakra to do.**

 **While writing this I was listening to Mr. Big's "Shine" and Shinedown's "I'll Follow You"**

 **Chapter 6: Yami Unleashed**

The day of the tournament arrives and Yami sits in the front row so he can watch his girlfriend fight. He can clearly see her in the forest as she messes with her opponents head and makes Coco see her teammate. Coco is shaking and nervous already. The jungle like setting doesn't help as she looks around for her opponent. The Emerald drops down to her level and starts to beat the ever loving shit out of Coco for flirting with Yami.

Emerald's kisangani cut through Coco's weapon and the chains wrap Coco in a cocoon as Emerald jumps into the air and uses her aura to give her the strength to body slam Coco onto the ground before dropping onto her face. She then throws Coco out of the jungle like area and to her downed teammate. Coco tries to stand to fight some more. As soon as she stands she sees the pissed off visage of Emerald glaring at her.

"You tried to steal my man," was all Emerald said and the crowd goes silent at that. Emerald then kicks Coco in the face followed by a roundhouse kick to Coco's left cheek and a punch into her stomach and a devastating head-butt. Coco falls to the ground and she is K. , or knocked the fuck out. The crowd is in awe at the sight of an enraged Emerald. Mercury instinctively takes a few steps back from the clearly pissed Emerald.

Then Henge-He and Yami are called down to face some random Sanctum teen boys. Yami is dressed in his hooded cloak, which is closed for this fight, and Henge-He is dressed in her battle clothes. The group in front of them are dressed in red samurai armor with a red tengu mask and the other is dressed in shaolin monk robes. The samurai carries a katanna and the monk carries twin hook swords.

Henge-He is carrying Kireina Karasu and Yami has Itami in his right hand. He looks at the two and can tell that the monk like teen is the speed and agility of the two while also the strategist. The one in the armor is the tank and the long range. He can smell the gunpowder on him.

The land changes and directly behind the two Yami and Henge-He are facing is a rocky landscape, to the right of that is a swamp like area with tall trees covered in Spanish moss, behind Yami and Henge-He is a stream with a miny water fall, to the left of that is a flowered like meadow area. Then the fight begins. Yami then races forward and tosses the monk like teen into the swamp like area before following. Henge-He leaps to at the meadow and waits for the samurai to attack. As she waits she splits her sword into Kireina and Karasu. The samurai turns his sword into a rifle and fires.

The young monk picks himself out of the muck and turns to face Yami. The young monk lifts his preferred weapon up and lets them turn into whips that end in hooks. Yami looks on with disinterested. He can feel the two opponent's auras and knew that he may need to take them seriously or Henge-He may end up hurt. He rushes his opponent and slices downwards with Itami, however the monk jumps back in time. Yami then proceeds to slice at the boy and try and hurt him. He cuts at him, slices, hacks, and even throws punches that the nimble teen dodges. As they progress Yami slowly speeds up and the teenage monk tries to dodge more and more. Suddenly Yami lets go of the scythe and lets the cord on his hand guide the blade as he spins around three hundred and sixty degrees.

The triple bladed scythe cuts down the trees with ease and the monk jumps high in the air to escape the red whirlwind. Suddenly Yami leaps into the air while spinning in the opposite direction so as the blunt end of the weapon will hit his opponent. The young monk crashes into the miny waterfall with his aura now in the low yellow margin, from one hit. Yami then lands in front of the monk.

In a moment of truth the monk races forward with his whip blades arcing for to hit Yami, only to hit air and for the monk to fly across the arena and crash land on the rocky ground. He is now in the red and out for the count.

Henge-He deflects the rounds back at the warrior who is forced to dodge his own attack. Incensed by this, he charges forward with his blade ready to hit Henge-He. She blocks his blows and even sends some of her own, forcing him to block or dodge. Soon he is on the defense and is unable to do any more than block or dodge. He finally pulls back only to hear the sound of trees falling, he turns his head in time to see a red whirlwind and his partner in the air before said whirlwind leaps off the ground and knocks his partner into a waterfall.

The teen warrior turns back to face Henge-He before charging forward and unleashing his semblance while she is distracted. The sword is soon covered in lightning through the use of Dust and he uses his semblance to channel the lightning inside of him and he shoots a laser beam from his eyes. Henge-He is unprepared and is launched backwards and her aura is now in the low yellow. Her semblance can't protect her from energy attacks like lightning, fire, or lasers. She shakily stands only to be hit with the dull end of the katanna's blade that hits her head.

Henge-He Uzumaki is out!"

The announcer calls out. Yami turns to see Henge-He face down on the ground and freezes. Cinder sees this and tries to think of ways to use this against him… until she sees what happens next.

Yami begins to shake and the samurai notices this.

"Awe are you going to cry? Maybe I should finish this now," the teen taunts. Then the air seems to get colder and Yami seems far more terrifying than usual.

He grows devil like horns on his head that rip his hood apart, his ribs turn into spikes that break out of his cloak and ruin it, bone spikes come out of his shoulder front and back and the sides, his biceps grow three bone spikes in a row, he grows two spikes on his forearms, bone blades comes out of his wrists, and bone spikes come out of each knee, his teeth turn into fangs, his fingers turned into bone claws and his spine grew a row of spikes that came out of her back.

The ruins of his cloak fall around him, revealing his blonde hair, tight muscles, whisker clefts in his cheeks, and his scary ass eyes. Black sclera and blood red irises. He looks demonic as he stares at the teen who hurt his sister. It is at this moment that the teen warrior realized he is royally fucked beyond words or comprehension.

Suddenly the formerly mocking teen is sent flying into the swamp and lands in the muck. As he rises he looks he is sent flying into the air and lands on the waterfall, back first and ending up looking almost "U" like. The battered teen stands up and sees Yami in front of him. The teen swings his blade only for Yami to catch it between his fingers and snapping it in half. The young teen fall on is ass in surprise and fear. Yami looks right at him and says…

"Boo". The teen wannabe warrior pisses himself and faints. Yami says before closing his eyes and his bones retract, the whisker marks fade, and when he opens his eyes they seem to be a deep lilac color. Got to love henges. He then fakes breathing hard and falls to one knee before standing up and moving towards his sister. The announcer calls team Uzumaki the winner and says that they move on to the next round.

Cinder pales at the sight of Yami's second form and vows not to try to piss him off anymore as that speed was unbelievable. She can also tell he is faking exhaustion since Emerald has said that he has been in that form many times for fun. She knew that he was cunning, clever, smart, manipulative, charismatic, scary, and powerful. But after seeing that, Cinder adds the fact that he always seeks retribution and seems to be powerful enough to get it. She then pales even further when she realizes that she has cocked blocked him six times and that he is pissed at her.

" _Way to go Cinder. You made an enemy out of the most powerful person here. Great fucking job! I should have just listened to Emerald when she said he was powerful and not someone to provoke_ ,"Cinder thinks to herself. She got the hidden message from that fight. " _Mess with me or mine, and you'll regret it_ ". She will never forget today as it was the day of her humbling.

Yami looks around as the announcer calls out his victory. His anger fades quiet a bit since kicking the shit out of the samurai wannabe. He wasn't angry that the teen beat his sister, no he was pissed that the teen was leering at her ass since her coat fell in a way that revealed it. Yami was incensed that someone would dishonor a samurai in such a way, he absorbed the minds of a samurai and new how most lived up to their code of honor. Yami was angered at how the teen seemed to be used to nearly crippling his opponents if the lump on Henge-He's head was anything to go by. Yami was pissed by the fucking retard staring at his sister's ass. He was enraged by the teen mocking him for caring about his sister. He was seeing red when he realized the dumbass fucker thought he had a chance with Yami and was going to try and fuck her, Yami read the fucking dickweed's mind.

Yami felt that the proper recourse was to scar the little parasite for life. Yami then proceeded to beat the little shit in a way that asserted his dominance over the primitive minded shit. He made it clear that the bastard never stood a chance. He made sure to cast a Genjutsu that caused the Neanderthal to remember the pain and humiliation for years to come. Yami also made sure to make the parasite pissed himself in fear and faint as a way to reinforce the dickwaffel's shame and humiliation. The teen will have to try again next festival to regain his honor.

As the medics carry the injured off the arena floor, Dogan rushes towards the place that Henge-He will be. Yami reads Dogan's mind to see what he is thinking. He smiles when he sees only concern for Henge-He that could rival his own. Yami is happy that Henge-He has such a caring boyfriend. Doesn't mean that if Dogan makes her cry that Yami won't make him disappear. The caring big brother enjoys the sight of Henge-He's smile when she sees Dogan looking at her with eyes full of love and worry. Dogan smiles back at her smile and he places his forehead on her's and in comes Emerald.

"Awe, such a sweet moment," Emerald says as she snaps a picture with her scroll.

The new couple blushes bright pink and Yami and Emerald smile mischievously at them. The two love to have blackmail on others. Yami then kisses Emerald passionately and full of love. He then breaks off to give her room to breathe before placing his forehead on her's and staring into her deep Emerald eyes and she stares right back. Yami placed an illusion on the room that only allows Henge-He and Emerald to see his normal, creepy, eyes. Emerald only shows love and caring for her otherhalf.

To Yami she is his only other light in the darkness that is eternity. She is his treasure and he places her happiness above his own. She feels the same about him. When he told her what he is her response was that a literal god loves and adores her and sees her as someone of value. She cried tears of happiness that day. Living on the streets for who knows how long, and always alone, with no one to tell her they loved her or valued her as a person made her… broken. To have someone like Yami, who is a cruel and harsh person to everyone he doesn't know or isn't related to him, well it made her feel important and gave her a since of self-wroth.

Yami wraps his arm around Emerald's waist and pulls her close to get his mind off of dark thoughts and on his lovely other. He kisses the top of her head and smiles when she snuggles into his chest. Her love for him and his love for her are beyond words. He has taken her inside of his head and let her see all of his memories and she let him do the same. The two have a curious chemistry. The two are so madly in love that when their minds touch, they immediately feel the other's contentment at their situation, happiness that they found someone who loves them, and love for the other in a way that is profound.

Henge-he and Dogan stare at the loving duo with gentle smiles. The young couple stare at each other before Dogan grabs her hand a strokes it with his thumb while smiling gently at her. She returns the smile with a gentle one of her own. Then she pulls him into a chaste kiss before breaking away blushing. He blushes as well while smiling dopily.

Then Glynda walks in.

"Alright everyone leave so that Miss Uzumaki can receive her checkup," she commands coldly.

Both Emerald and Yami are secretly annoyed with Glynda's interruption as the two of them were basking in the other's presence. Then they realize that the other can feel the same annoyance at Glynda and blush. Yami, the destroyer of worlds and empires, blushes!

They walk out and Yami decides to take Emerald to Junior's club to unwind, and so that they can pickpocket patrons for fun after he puts on a black long sleeve, form fitting, shirt that shows off his lean and compact muscles. He also decides to then take her to a movie and shopping. He may hate shopping, but he knows it makes her happy so he bares it to make her happy. Ugh, it is torture. She looks at several different sets of clothes before rushing off somewhere before returning and dragging him to the changing room. As he sits on the bench to wait many guys with girlfriends and husbands look at him with sympathy as Emerald tries on several outfits before disappearing back inside the booth. However the looks soon turn to glares of jealousy when she comes out in an emerald colored string bikini that hugs her just right and looks damn sexy on her. He is having trouble not drooling at the sight before him. He keeps the illusion of purple eyes so that he doesn't have to wear a hood, put it also gives her the view of his inner struggle.

"I think I'll keep it, since you seem to enjoy it so much," she says with a teasing smirk as she puts her hands on her hips and leans down to give Yami a good view of her breasts.

Yami just nods dumbly with wide eyes. He has seen paradise and whines when it disappears behind the Door of Taunting Tranquility. She hears his whine and giggles at the sound. She has the most powerful being in the world in the palm of her hand and on a leash. She smirks at these and now realizes his weakness.

Yami suddenly shivers at a feeling of fear that crawls up his spine. He wonders what possibly could have triggered that. He knows that he can't die, has a pain tolerance that is just plain ridicules, and he can beat anything in this universe. Poor Yami doesn't know of the power of a woman who enjoys teasing her man. His stolen memories are hazing on those since the men often suppress those events and women have no idea of what the men go through during the teasing.

During all of this, Henge-He is hanging out with Velvet so as to get to know her friend and they are dressed for combat. They talk about the latest scrolls, bands, brands of clothes, and boys. It turns out Velvet has a crush on Fox, a guy on her team, and is afraid to tell him.

"Just tell him. If he rejects you then fine, it is better than letting it eat at you and you being nervous about it. When Dogan asked me he was sweating as if he just ran a marathon and he couldn't even look me in the eyes. So I played the waiting game by not saying anything for two minutes before saying "Sure". I teased him so as to make him sweat more. I later found out that he was afraid my brother would kill him for asking me out," Henge-He says with a smile and small giggle.

"Well, I guess could ask him," Velvet says in her Australian accent.

"That's the spirit. Just look him in the eye and don't shake or fidget. If you don't make eye contact, then shuffle and act as cute as possible. Cuteness is a woman's ultimate weapon that only a few mean can say no to. I once heard of this guy who could mimic emotions so well that he forgot what it was like to really experience emotions. He can also control his emotions, not his instincts though. Anyway, he was able to not care about a girl's cuteness factor, which was at a solid ten at the time, by thinking "It isn't working". The guy has been working on his self-control since he was eleven. But like I said, the guy forgets what real emotions feel like sometimes and what it was like to not be able to control his emotions," Henge-He says sadly.

"That is so sad," Velvet says on the verge of tears.

They talk about random things for a bit before the walk upon a group of muggers. Henge-He looks at Velvet as the bunny girl backs up.

"Are you going to fight?," Henge-He asks.

"I can't unless Coco gives the okay," Velvet replies.

"Alright, I guess I will just have to do this quickly. Six untrained goons versus the sister of Yami Uzumaki, who is also trained by him. FIGHT!," Henge-He shouts then giggles before attacking the group in a blur.

She races forward and slashes with the back of the blade, knocking two guys out before kicking one guy in his balls, knocking him out. She then dodges a golf club swing before hitting the attacker with a punch to the throat and a swing from the back of her blade. She then leaps over the last two and plants her heels into the back of their necks. During the whole thing she was whistling the lullaby, "Mockingbird".

"So, that happened. Whelp, time to go back to Beacon. And maybe you can tell me why you need permission to fight. Hmm," Henge-He says with a smirk.

"I could tell you, if you get me some carrot cake," Velvet says with a sly smile.

Both girls laugh at that as they walk towards Beacon.

"You're kidding, right?," Henge-He asks.

"…"

"Right?", Henge-He asks again only to receive a smirk in return.

"Oh come on. That is so not fair," Henge-He pouts.

"Life and fair only appear together when not is in the middle," Velvet replies with a smirk.

"And would you like some cheese with your whine?," Velvet finishes mockingly with a bigger smirk.

Henge-He just pouts further before her shoulders slump and she leans down a bit.

"Fine", Henge-He says and Velvet grins at this.

 **I like Velvet's character and find her to be another adorable little badass. RWBY is full of adorable badasses.**


End file.
